piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
PotC Wiki talk:Featured articles
Main Page spotlight We now have a "FA" feature on the Main Page, showing our current winner. Wikis such as Wookieepedia run through FAs every week, though I don't think we can match that: we don't have enough articles, nor enough users for a weekly change to be enough time in the spotlight. I'm thinking a monthly rotation - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 19:00, 6 August 2007 (UTC) *I think that would be acceptable. I think if we worked hard on it we could get a new FA in every month.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 19:01, 6 August 2007 (UTC) **Agreed. I work on other wikis that are smaller and less active, and we still manage a monthly FA.--Wanderingshadow 23:27, 6 August 2007 (UTC) ***Now, when we have our Improvement office, we should have new FAs weekly. Let's switch to a weekly rotation since January 1. El Chupacabra 13:13, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ****No, it isn't likely that we could get weekly FAs set up. There aren't enough contributors to bring articles up to standards quickly enough. Only two editors, myself and Thomas Faye (who did very little, but still something), have even contributed to the Hector Barbossa article since it was made the center of the EITC Improvement Office's weekly improvement efforts! With such a track record, its not likely that we could switch from monthly FAs to weekly FAs.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 20:45, 5 November 2007 (UTC) *****That's why I proposed to start the weekly change on January 1. Barbossa is ont hte way to become Featured, Pintel, Jack Sparrow's Hat and surely some other will follow, by New Year's eve we'll have a queue of approximately 10 to 12 articles. Even if in a week no new article might be hose, we can take older ones. Or we can approve new FAs every two weeks. El Chupacabra 14:59, 6 November 2007 (UTC) ******We don't have that many articles that could become FAs, if we keep it to a month, we should have enough FAs to last a year or more. If the queue gets too long, than we can alter the length of how long an FA is actually featured. But right now, it's too soon to change anything.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 20:22, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Ex-Featured Articles We have a Jolly Roger to mark Featured Articles. How should we mark ex-Featured Articles?...Replace the Jolly Roger with an East India Trading Company Flag? - Captain J. Sparrow :I dont think we've got a good EITC flag image.--'\\Captain KAJ//' 11:06, 23 October 2007 (UTC) ::If you look at former featured articles, you'll notice that the Jolly Roger hasn't been removed. I think it's meant to mark all featured articles, past and present.--Wanderingshadow 13:05, 23 October 2007 (UTC) ::I think what J. Sparrow meant was Featured Articles that have degraded in quality so that there no longer fit for FA status.--'\\Captain KAJ//' 13:15, 23 October 2007 (UTC) :Yes, that is what I meant. - Captain J. Sparrow